baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The Friendly Arm
Dorn *Jopi *Nessie *Surrey *Whelp 2nd floor *Commoner *Noblemen *Unshey 3rd floor *Landrin *Nobleman |companions = *Jaheira and Khalid (only during Chapters One and Two)AR2301.bcs |related_quests = *A Rogue Ogre *Jaheira and Khalid *Landrin's Possessions *Meet with Khalid & Jaheira *The Friendly Arm Inn *Travel to Nashkel }} The Friendly Arm is the inn situated in the keep at the appropriately-named area, Friendly Arm Inn. It's one of the biggest and most popular inns in Baldur's Gate, and the place the early storyline leads Gorion's Ward to – to meet with Khalid and Jaheira. Involvement Upstairs, a commoner holds the eastern common room for his own – and has nothing to add if charmed; two noblemen display their typical attitude against common folk – however, the one on the southern side is in possession of a Flamedance Ring which he likes to entrust a charming person with;NOBL8.dlg; State 6 – Nobleman: "Being a good friend, I'd like to entrust you with this valuable ring. It's an heirloom, and I'm afraid of it being pilfered. With all the thieves and brigands loitering in the wilderness, it's not too much to assume that there might be more here at the inn." and finally there's Unshey, who – if not reacting almost "hostile" (eight needed) – tells the story of a rogue ogre and her belt and offers a reward for returning the latter. On the third floor, a gnomish mage by the name Landrin has found shelter from the huge spiders, populating her home in Beregost, and misses her possessions. And in the northwesternmost room, a nobleman waits for a maid to get his tunics cleaned. Quests *A Rogue Ogre – Unshey would like to get her belt back from an ogre roaming the Coast Way. *Landrin's Possessions – Landrin had to abandon her home in Beregost due to a huge spider problem. Other events *A nobleman on the third floor mistakes Gorion's Ward for a servant – possibly with consequences *Important Events:Meet with Khalid & Jaheira Rumors drinks}} The commoners in the tavern are eager to share their rumors with interested newcomers. As they live in the same place as those outside in the Arm's courtyard, they have, however, nothing new to tell. :See rumors on the surrounding area's article for what journal entries are available. The Friendly Arm (inn) Bentley Mirrorshade offers all four qualities of rooms as well as several drinks, sharing almost all of his knowledge with his wife in the temple. He buys for half their value most armor and weapons and in addition several more item categories – with a depreciation rate of 5 – and has a rather standard assortment of items himself to sell. Rogues have no chance to steal from him. Buy and Sell Drinks In addition to the rumors that can be "bought", Bentley also has one or two exclusives during conversation for people he doesn't react exactly hostile towards (reaction eight or higher necessary). Notable loot ;1st, ground floor *Potion of Healing – cupboard in kitchen (safe) * – locked chest in tavern (safe) Except from the potential companions, there's nobody here who has something to pickpocket. ;2nd floor *Zircon Gem – locked drawer behind nobleman in northwesternmost room (unsafe) *Bastard Sword – locked chest in same room (unsafe) *Rainbow Obsidian Necklace – locked drawer in the next room north (safe) *Studded Leather Armor, Studded Necklace with Ziose Gems – locked drawer in the 3rd room north (safe) *Dagger, Throwing Dagger , War Hammer (safe) *Dagger – locked drawer in Unshey's room (unsafe) * – locked drawer in nobleman's room south (unsafe) *Potion of Healing, Gold Ring, – locked chest in southwesternmost room (safe) *Chain Mail – locked wardrobe in same room (safe) The following items can (among other options) be pickpocketed: *Flamedance Ring – Nobleman, southern room *History of Tethyr – Unshey ;3rd floor * – locked drawer behind nobleman (unsafe) *Andar Gem – locked chest behind nobleman (unsafe) * – locked drawer in the next room north (attention) *Bloodstone Gem – locked drawer in the 3rd room north (safe) *Arrow , Battle Axe, Club, Leather Armor, Quarterstaff (safe) *Onyx Ring – locked drawer in the 2nd room south (attention) The following items can (among other options) be pickpocketed: *Antidote – Landrin *Golden Pantaloons – nobleman Notes *The store's contingent of five Large Shields +1 in the original Baldur's Gate was replaced by one unique Buckley's Buckler in the Enhanced Edition. Bugs * Despite every guard in this place is speaking of "neutral ground",FRIEND.dlg; State 3 – Guard: "You will follow the rules that everyone must! Best you remember that. The Arm is neutral ground first and foremost. Beyond that, there is no fighting permitted. If you ignore this, whether you win or lose, you will be ejected. Am I clear? Good. Enjoy your stay. Don't make me shorten it." the authorities that are summoned in the original Baldur's Gate when opening certain chests and such are members of the Flaming Fist. The Enhanced Edition changes this and uses "house" enforcers. Gallery Jopi BG1EE.png|"This here inn is smack dab in the middle o' it all."JOPI.dlg; State 3 – Jopi: "If there's ever a book shortage, that road to Candlekeep will be the most dangerous of them all, I assure you. But these folks are after metal so they're sticking mainly to the larger trade routes between Baldur's Gate and Amn... An' guess what: This here inn is smack dab in the middle o' it all." Nessie BG1EE.png|"Please, seat yourselves wherever you wish." Surrey BG1EE.png|"With the iron situation being what it is, however, I thought I'd better head somewhere else."SURREY.dlg; State 1 – Surrey: "I was an apprentice blacksmith under Taerom Fuiruim in Beregost. With the iron situation being what it is, however, I thought I'd better head somewhere else. Waterdeep, maybe. Taerom's having enough trouble making a go of it as it is..." Whelp BG1EE.png|"This iron shortage shows no mercy on us drunkards and gormands!"WHELP.dlg; State 1 – Whelp: "Aargh, look at these forks and tankards! This iron shortage shows no mercy on us drunkards and gormands!" Dorn Il-Khan (The Friendly Arm).png|"Bring me another flagon of ale."DORN.dlg; State 0 – Dorn: "Hrmm. It's about time, . Bring me another flagon of ale." Meet with Khalid & Jaheira.png|"He is not with you? I must assume the worst."JAHEIR.dlg; State 3 – Jaheira: "We are old friends of your adopted father. He is not with you? I must assume the worst. He would not permit his only child to wander without his accompaniment." Bentley Mirrorshade BG1EE.png|"My inn is open to all who behave themselves."Bentley Mirrorshade Cook (The Friendly Arm) BG1EE.png|"Bud, ya wanna hear a good joke? There were these three guys; one of 'em was a Cormyrian, another a Sembian... Hey! Where are ya going?"MCOOK2.dlg; State 2 Sherman BG1EE.png|Says the commoner in the common room: "'Ere now, just because I canna buy the pricey suites don't mean you can just waltz in here when ever you want!"MTOWF2.dlg; State 0 Nobleman (The Friendly Arm, flamedance ring) BG1EE.png|"With all the thieves and brigands loitering in the wilderness, it's not too much to assume that there might be more here at the inn." Unshey BG1EE.png|"So, did he steal a girdle off you yet?"UNSHEY.dlg; State 2 Landrin BG1EE.png|"Bentley said I could stay here"LANDRI.dlg; State 2 – Landrin: "Hey, I've got an infestation of poisonous spiders in my cellar in Beregost. Bentley said I could stay here until they move on but I hate to impose. You'll know the house when you see it: just to the west of the Jovial Juggler Inn. Here, take these potions with you. They're antidotes against the poison. Keep whatever you don't use and I'll give you an extra 120 gold pieces if you bring back my husband's old boots that he keeps down there. If you bring back one of their bodies and my ol' bottle of wine as well, I might toss in a little something extra too." Nobleman (golden pantaloons) BG1EE.png|"Put in a pleat that would make Daddy proud"NOBL9.dlg; State 6 – Nobleman: "Here's an extra couple of coins... put in a pleat that would make Daddy proud, if you know what I mean. Now get!" References Category:Friendly Arm Inn areas Category:Inns Category:Stores